Pecah
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Sakitnya melejit bukan main, melihat perempuan tersayangmu bersanding bersama yang lain.


Naruto tersenyum, dan mengusap dada.

 _Sabar._

Sakitnya melejit bukan main, melihat perempuan tersayang _mu_ bersanding bersama yang lain.

 _Yang lain, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat karibmu sendiri._

Bahkan senyum tipis Uchiha Sasuke sedikit melebar dari biasanya, alih-alih Naruto malah baru kali ini melihat sobat karibnya itu bersemburat di pipi. Dari kejauhan si pirang semakin giat mengusap dada, andaikata ia mengidap _kardiovaskular_ , sudah dipastikan tubuhnya terbaring rajin di ruang serba putih. _Kardiovaskular_ yang ia miliki lain cerita, bukan melanda organ dalam namun berdampak pada perasaan dalam.

 _Hati, batin._

Rasanya . . . seperti copot, bisa membayangkan jantungmu copot lalu kedua lututmu lemas?

Mungkin lebih, penyakit batin tidak dapat digambarkan. Ditumpuk kecewa, marah, tertinggal, dan gagal. Uzumaki Naruto sudah kenyang sakit-sakitan selama mengejar perempuan, _tidak yang merah jambu, ataupun yang indigo sekarang_. Ia ditolak keberadaannya. _Keberadaan cintanya._

Sang ibu hanya bisa mengelus pundak anaknya dengan serta-merta ikut berduka.

''kuat, anakku.''

Di sana, senyum lebar dengan mata menyipit ditampilkan oleh perempuan berambut indigo secara perdana, disusul wajah malu-malu Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak kalah perdananya. Uzumaki Kushina menitikan air mata –bangga pada putranya yang masih bisa berdiri tegak ketika _tikungan_ menindas habis seluruh bagian dari dirinya.

''ah, kan ada ibu.''

 _Kurang apa anakku?_ –naas, Kushina membatin betapa naas nya perempuan yang menolak sang anak. Lantas, ibu satu anak itu tersenyum semakin lebar, mengusap titik-titik air mata di muka. Diraihnya kepala si anak, disandarkan pada bahu kecilnya, yang sudah siap menampung lara.

''menangislah, tidak apa.''

 _Tidak usah, tidak guna._

Naruto, dengan sapphire yang kian kehilangan cahayanya, menatap sang ibu. Tersenyum selebar mungkin –terlalu lebar sampai wajahnya mau robek –kemudian memeluk sang ibu, erat, menyampaikan sinyal bahwa ia sudah kuat. Terima kasih pada didikan keras dari ibu galak dan ayah yang dewasa, Naruto Uzumaki sudah terlalu matang untuk menangisi.

''ayolah, masa menangis di pernikahan sobat? Tidak lucu, bu.''

 _Aku lebih lucu masih berada di sini._

Kushina tidak menyangka bahwa tangisnya malah semakin deras, tersakiti dengan nada bergetar dari puteranya. Wanita itu memeluk punggung tegap anak lelakinya dengan erat, sesekali mengusap dan menepuk agar sang empu merasa sedikit tenang, _dari perasaannya_. Naruto terengah, sedang berlomba dengan rasa sakitnya. Sesak tidak terelakkan, kedua tangan yang memeluk pundak sang ibu mengepal tanpa sadar.

'' . . . _–ingin ku bunuh_.''

Kushina terkaget sebentar, lalu memejamkan matanya. Meremat jas hitam yang dikenakan Naruto, wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum simpul. ''tidak perlu, _satu saja_.'' Ujarnya pelan. Bisa dirasakannya bahu Naruto yang bergetar karena tawa, bulu kuduk dengan sigap berdiri merinding, _ah –anakku kehilangan dirinya_.

''sakit, bu.'' Tangisnya tidak pecah, _**hatinya yang pecah**_.

''ibu mengerti.''

''aku tidak usah kawin saja.''

Kushina malah tertawa garing, ''baiklah, ibu tidak memaksamu sayang.''

''mau mati.''

''kau sudah _mati_ sekarang, kan? Butuh berapa tahun ibu menunggumu _hidup kembali_?''

Pelukan dilepas Naruto. Memandang ibunya dengan datar.

''hahaha.'' –kemudian tertawa keras hingga beberapa tamu undangan menatap kearah ibu dan anak itu. ''ibu, tidak perlu menungguku hidup.'' Si pirang memegangi bahu Kushina, tersenyum meyakinkan. ''memang sakit, dan memang mati. Kalau dipikir, buat apa mati demi orang yang menolakmu?''

Kushina menutup mulutnya, terharu. ''kau memang anakku.'' _Tangisnya turun lagi._

Naruto melangkah pergi, ''kuucapkan salam selamat pada mereka sebentar.'' Dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, Naruto menahan sakit, dan berpikir. Andaikata waktu bisa diundurkan, maka ia akan membuat salah satu dari _dua_ mempelai yang tengah dilanda bahagia itu, mendapatkan hal yang paling menyesalkan seumur hidup.

Ketika si pirang sudah berada di hadapan pasangan bahagia tersebut, uluran tangan segera diberikannya.

''yo, selamat ya _Teme_!''

Uluran tangan dibalas, Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasa. ''hn.''

– _kenapa tidak dibuat menyesal sekarang saja?_

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengangguk pada diri sendiri. Si pirang menjentikkan jari, di kejauhan sana Kushina ber – _oh_ –riang lalu bertepuk tangan.

Naruto membisiki Sasuke, ''Hei.''

 _Syut!_

Kaca ruangan bernoda pecah, berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang tidak kasat mata. Samar, lampu hijau menyala benderang diantara gelapnya gedung di sebelah ruangan, Uchiha Sasuke mengeryit heran.

''kuambil istri pertamamu, Sasuke.''

Si pirang serta-merta Kushina tertawa keras, Hyuuga Hinata menjerit menemukan kepala Haruno Sakura diantara kaki-kakinya.

Jeritan menggelegar. Uchiha Sasuke membeku dalam berdirinya.

Undangan-undangan yang hadir turut meributkan suasana, berlarian dan berteriak menatapi kengerian mendadak. Tak luput takut, atau menyembunyikan diri tak mau menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Di tengah kericuhan, Naruto dan ibunya berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kushina mengangkat telfon –''kerja bagus, _Anata_! Nice shoot!''

Dari tempatnya membidik, Minato Namikaze tersenyum senang.

''konsekuensi jika menyakiti anakku.''

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
